Just Two Weeks
by Sailor Shadow
Summary: With everyone in a hurry, what happens when Ops are seperated from PETs...? Rated T for possible Shounen Ai content. XD Takes place in Stream.


**Just Two Weeks**

* * *

**Author's Note:** All I'mma say about what started this thing is that my sis, Ki-chan, was moving across country and was only supposed to be gone for two weeks... Ahe... -snirk-

I sprinkle Japanese in my fics as I write. I tend to forget to change it to English. e.e; From what I read over, you should be able to tell what most of it is from context anyway. XD;;

I also use the Japanese character names because I believe that the Dub Names make small children and animals cry. ee; XD;

* * *

Netto fought his way through crowded waiting areas and ran down long, empty hallways... Rockman tried to help, but Netto insisted he'd be able to find his way just fine.

...Close to an hour later, Netto slid helplessly down a wall in a strange; but empty; corridor.

"Lost yet, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked from his PET. The brunette growled up at the ceiling, then looked down to the blue device and activated the 3D Screen.

"Fine. Yes. I'm lost. And I've probably missed Enzan," he groumbled at his Navi. Rockman giggled nervously and brought up a map beside him with a small blue dot... and a small red dot.

"This is where Enzan said to meet him. You're only a few halls away from it, Netto-kun. I can guide you," Rockman put his hands behind his back and smiled at his Op. Netto stood up, looking almost refreshed.

"I may make it yet! I can get there! Has his plane left yet?" Netto asked, while taking off at near lightning speed towards Rockman's mark on the screen. Rockman brought up a small screen in front of him with two times on it. One wasn't moving, the other was counting seconds; meaning it was a clock...; and Rockman had synched it with the airport time the first time Netto had plugged him in to see if the planes were on time. It was also where Rock had gotten a map from; knowing how his Op was with getting himself lost...

"Boarding isn't for another 5 minutes, with how fast you can run, Netto-kun, you should make it with 3 to spare," Rock blushed, and Netto made a face, speeding up a little. He looked down to his PET to make a comment. Rockman tried to warn Netto, but... "Watch-"

"OW!"

"Gome-- ...LAIKA?" The tall, aquamarine-haired boy sat on the floor in front of Netto; rubbing his hip and half-wincing.

"Do you always run into people like that?" He asked. Netto hopped up first.

"Do you always stand in the middle of the hall?" Netto made a face after he finished. Laika stood up and dusted himself off. "What are you doing here anyway? Where's Enzan?"

"Behind you, Netto," Enzan tapped him on the shoulder as he spoke, and Netto spun; jumping.

"Oi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Netto pouted, before his expression changed to one of confusion. "So... why is Laika here... and why did you need to meet me here?" He blinked as Enzan handed him a can. Upon taking it, he had to flip it between hands. "Hot! Ow!" Enzan snickered, but that expression didn't stay long. It disappeared as he handed another one to Laika. (Who, wearing gloves, didn't notice so much...) Enzan turned and looked to the younger boy for a moment. Netto stopped fiddling with the can for a moment and blinked, looking up to the two. "Nani...?"

"Netto... Ano...," Netto waited for the rest of Enzan's sentence... but when he just bit his lip and stopped, Netto looked at the can, then to himself... trying to figure out what was wrong.

"What? What's wrong? Something not on right?"

"Your head?" Laika suggested. Netto half-growled. It was very tense, and silent, for a few minutes. Blues' voice hesitantly broke that silence.

"Enzan-sama, you're being paged...," Enzan took a breath, half-sighing.

"I'll be gone for two weeks... But unlike last time, I can't contact you during that period, Netto," Enzan said... before either Laika or Netto killed the other one. It worked. Laika busied himself with his drink, while Netto's attention snapped to Enzan.

"What? Two weeks? But... Wait... why's he going with you instead of me?" Netto pointed to Laika, grumbling after he finished asking.

"He isn't," Enzan explained. "He's heading to the same place, but once there, we split. That's all."

"But he's still going-"

"Netto," Enzan glared. Netto made a face... but it was hard to discern if it was annoyance, frustration, anger, or just plain... Netto...

"I still think I should go with you," Netto explained.

"You can't," Enzan replied. "It's not for the Net Saviors. Besides... Laika has his own mission that is... You'll be the only one left here to deal with any trouble that arises."

"If it's not Net Savior Business, why are you going for two weeks?"

"It's for IPC. That's all I can tell you, Netto."

"But why can't your f-"

"Netto, please. I-"

"Ijuuin-sama," a voice from behind Laika made all three boys turn to look. Two men in black suits stood, looking to Enzan. The boy sighed softly, and looked back to the brunette.

"I have to go. I'm sorry you got lost," Enzan took a step back.

"Enzan...," Netto trailed off... Mostly because what Enzan had just said was only now sinking in. Two weeks... alone. Laika turned, and walked past the two IPC Bodyguards. The two men waited for Enzan to meet up with them. It was quiet... except for the murmurs of the people hurrying to their flights; mostly. That was overridden with the last boarding call for the two flights leaving the terminal soon. Netto stayed where he was until he watched Enzan pull the red PET from his pocket. The two men noticed only seconds before Enzan was tackled from behind; sending the PET skittering across the floor.

"BAKA!" Enzan yelled... he knew who it was without looking. Only one person was stupid enough to pull this.

"Enzan-baka...," Netto mumbled into the boy's back. His tone made Enzan blink, and shift to try and look back at him.

_-Repeat, this is final boarding call for flight 692 to Creamland.-_

"...Netto, get off me. I'm sorry. I have to-"

"I-I just... wanted..."

"You just wanted what? To crush my spine?" Netto let go of Enzan; though he was helped by one of the two bodyguards. The other one was still trying to fish the PET out from under a nearby vending machine... Netto wriggled free as Enzan got back to his feet. He was nearly knocked right back to the floor, but Netto didn't let him fall. The younger boy held the old one around the chest... his head tight against it. Laika stood near the gate; and blinked at the scene. "N...Ne..tto..?"

"Gomen... I just wanted... to tell you... to be careful... and hurry back...," Netto didn't look up. Enzan froze, and blinked... Netto sounded... worried?

"Netto... Don't be stupid... I'll be fine. But I have to go," he pushed Netto away; though gently; and allowed himself to be... 'accompanied' toward where Laika still stood; waiting on him. The bodyguards had retrieved the PET and pocketed it. Knowing they were already running far behind schedule as it was. Enzan took one last glance at Netto before he and Laika were last to board their plane.

Netto...

Netto just stood there... feeling... sort of alone. Only then did he realize he'd lost his PET when he slammed into Laika earlier. The only logical place it could have gone was under the vending machine where Enzan's had...

So... he checked; and found a PET... beside... another PET...

"Nani...?" Netto fished the first one out, and blinked, seeing the green PET looking back at him. Searchman blinked.

"Hikari Netto? ...Where's Laika-sama?"

"...Uh oh..." Netto frantically dug for the other PET, but when he saw a flash of red, he panicked... He'd seen Enzan's bodyguards pocket a PET before they left.

But if Blues and Searchman were still here...

That means...

"Rockman...," Netto still picked up both PETs he'd fished out from under the machine, but he ran to the nearest window; only to find the plane already taxiing out on the runway.

"Hikari... Don't tell me..."

"Enzan has Rockman... Laika doesn't realize he dropped his PET... and Enzan's gone for two weeks..."

"I am _not_ going to be stuck with you for two weeks!"

"Enzan-sama can't be disturbed. There'll be no transmissions to or from him for two weeks. I'm afraid both of us are... 'stuck'..."

"Not if I can help it," Searchman grumbled... the very thought of being stuck with Netto for two full weeks literally made him paranoid...

...but Netto just looked out the Terminal's window... wondering when Enzan would realize he had Rockman instead of Blues...

**-------xXx-**

An hour later, Enzan felt his shoulder being shaken lightly. It took him a few minutes to wake up... and realize that he'd fallen asleep in his seat. He rubbed his blue eyes and looked up to find Laika standing beside him. Though the expression of worry on his face looked half out of place on the boy.

"Laika-san...? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Searchman," he replied.

"Isn't he in his PET...?" Laika looked at Enzan like he'd just asked if two and two equaled pasta.

"He might be... but I can't find his PET. That idiot must have knocked from my pocket when he ran into me before you got back."

"If that's the case, I'm sure Netto has it by now. He'll hand Searchman over to Commissioner Kifune or Manabe and they'll get it to you. He isn't that stupid."

"How exactly are they supposed to get my PET back to me...? Searchman, yes. The PET, no."

"...I don't think I understand what your problem is..."

"Ijuuin-sama!" The taller of the two bodyguards from earlier rushed in, interrupting the two boys' discussion. He looked a little panicked.

"Eh? What's the matter with you?"

"There's... a small issue... would you please come with me?"

"Issue?" Enzan hurriedly got up from his seat and followed the man back to a 'room'... of sorts... where the other guard stood in front of a desk. The light from the 3D PET screen could be seen.

"Blues? What's wrong here?"

"G-Gomen... Enzan..."

"That voice...," Enzan's eyes went wide, and he pushed the other guard out of the way. Rockman hung on the edge of the screen; expecting Enzan to be angry that he was here.

Of course... he was more... 'freaked'... than angry.

"But this means..."

"N-Netto-kun... has Blues... hai... Gomen nasai!"

"What did you two do to Rockman?" Laika asked... he'd only ever seen the little blue Navi this scared once before. Enzan didn't let them finish. He grabbed the blue PET; turned off the projected screen and rushed out of the room; leaving Laika with the two guards.

"...Ijuuin-sama?"

"...So much for having faith in Hikari Netto then, eh?"

**-------xXx-**

The first week went by without much excitement, nor much of a hitch... Laika had realized that without Searchman, his trip was pointless. His Navi was necessary for where he had intended to go. Mostly for practice and battle. He decided; after checking with Enzan; to stay with the Ijuuin boy for his two weeks away from Densan City versus going on to Sharro anyway or returning and getting his PET.

It was a one-way decision. If he went, he couldn't back out. if he didn't, he wouldn't see Enzan or Rockman for two weeks either.

And he felt that without Blues, Enzan would need any help he could get on whatever it was he was doing.

"Why exactly are we here again?"

"All I can tell you is what I've said 14 times now. It's busine-"

"Business for IPC. I know, I know. Right. It's just that I feel...," Laika trailed off, and grumbled, seeing the two bodyguards returning from a board room of sorts; Enzan standing up to meet them.

"Ijuuin-sama, they're ready for you," the tallest one said. Enzan took a breath and looked to Laika, then to Rockman in his PET. He bit his lip, and handed the blue PET to Laika.

"Here. Take Rockman and go find something to do for two hours. I'll meet you at the closest cafe to this building. I think it was Marco's."

"Eh?" Laika looked at the PET, then back to Enzan. "You're insane. What am I going to do with Rockman for two-"

"Anything but sit here and draw attention to yourself? Take him to an arcade or something. Just don't lose him."

"I am not Hikari Netto. I don't lose PETs like that," Laika snapped. Enzan gave a small smirk.

"If that was totally true, you wouldn't be here right now. Would you?"

"Don't rub it in. You've lost yours too," Laika blushed, and glared... snatching the PET from Enzan's hands. "Fine, fine. Two hours at Marco's. But you're buying lunch," Laika stood up and headed off.. his coat billowed from his swift movements. Enzan again sighed; before turning to enter the room alone.

**-------xXx-**

Netto felt stupider and stupider as the week had dragged on. Finally on the last day of school for the week, he gave up and shoved both Navi into the school network for his classes. Roll happily ran over; but stopped upon seeing two incoming Navi.

"Eh? Two? Rockman! Who's with y-... Blues! Searchman?" Roll obviously looked utterly confused... Meiru did then as well upon seeing who was there.

"Blues...?"

"Hai, Meiru-chan... And Searchman. I've had them since Enzan left at the beginning of the week," Netto had his face half-buried in his arms.

"Why haven't you said anything?" Meiru asked.

"Why did you lie and say Hikari-hakase had Rockman?" Roll added...

"Because the reason I have them is that Enzan has Rockman and it's my fault Laika doesn't have his either," Netto mumbled into his arms.

"How could it possibly be your fault, Netto?" Meiru asked, disbelievingly.

"Believe us when we say that it was only partially Hikari's fault... but he has some responsibility for this, yes," Blues replied... having come to terms with the fact he'd be stuck at least one more week with the brunette Op. Searchman, however, was still a bit ticked over this situation.

"Partially? He's the one that ran into Laika-sama and knocked my PET under that vending machine. I should be with him in Sharro for training right now and instead I'm stuck here in a school network so I can tell Hikari-baka that 2 plus 2 is 4," Searchman half-yelled. Roll made a face.

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on him, Searchman?"

"I have every right to be! And I don't understand how you can just sit back and TAKE this, Blues!"

"Because complaining about not being at Enzan-sama's side isn't going to get two weeks over with any sooner. I have faith that since he has Rockman, he'll be safe and there's nothing that can hurt him where he was headed to have another Navi with him aside from me. The only thing I do worry about is how Rockman is handling the data Enzan-sama requires with him," Blues explained.

"Where is Enzan, Blues?" Netto tried... for the 50th time.

"I can't tell you that, Hikari. You'd best give up trying to worm it out of me."

"Fine, fine. Don't tell me where he is."

"I told you already that it was for IPC. That's all I am allowed to say to anyone. I cannot break that order no matter the circumstances, Hikari."

"I just miss Rockman... Blues," Netto shifted, as Mariko called for attention at the front of the classroom. Blues sighed; quietly, and looked to Searchman... who'd given up and just went off to be a bit huffy by himself.

"It already feels like the longest two weeks of my life so far..."

**-------xXx-**

  
Laika sat near a game at the arcade, and he looked as if he had been forced to sit there... and seemed chained to the game. But he wasn't playing it. He was glaring at the empty PET screen and watching the clock on it. Grumbling.

While Rockman decided to take his time within the game so as to keep from going back to Laika too soon. However, he soon just sighed, and returned to the blue device.

"Get lost, Rockman?" Laika asked, sarcastically.

"No... Just sidetracked," Rockman replied. Laika grumbled once more and stood up. Two steps away and Rockman's voice chimed in again. "Laika-san? Where are you headed now?"

"Back to that cafe to wait on Enzan."

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"So am I," Rockman's reply received no comment back. "Laika-san, please don't go yet...?"

"We are to meet En-"

"I know, but I haven't gotten to play with you yet."

"I don't play these silly games."

"Netto-kun does... He always plays at least one game with me..."

"I'm not Hikari, Rockman," Laika replied, sounding annoyed.

"Just one? I won't ask for any others... there's a shooting game in the back corner?"

"A shooting game? Really, Rockman, I'd think you'd choose something better."

"What's wrong with it? I thought you might get some enjoyment out of it since it's kind of like a training simulator."

"Video games cannot be the same as video simulators. Even if it was intended to be, by making it a game-"

"You make it more appealing to more people," Rockman started, but Laika interrupted.

"But you sacrifice accuracy. So it can't still be like a simulator is, Rockman. Therefore it doesn't appeal to me as mu-"

"You use high-powered rifles," Rockman said, flatly. Laika blinked, and looked from the PET, to the games near the corner...then back to Rockman.

"Where is it?" Rockman giggled softly, and smiled.

"In the far left corner from here, Laika-san."

"Don't get excited. If I win, you keep quiet whenever I have you."

"Alright... but if I win, you have to try to have more fun. Play more games with me until we get back to Netto-kun. Games I can choose," Rockman countered. Laika blinked, then found the game, and gave a very small smile. He'd seen other people playing the game Rockman was referring to and felt rather sure he'd beat the little Navi anyway.

"It's a deal. Good luck, Rockman," Laika said, as he plugged the blue Navi into the game for Player 2.

* * *

TBC. XD Wee! R&R. ;3 


End file.
